Interesting Xover Challenges
by Crofty666
Summary: These are stories ideas that I think of but am not good enough to write give them a read and see if you want a try.
1. Chapter 1

Challenges

These are random ideas that I get but can't put into detail, don't know why so maybe someone else can, updates will be sporadic and may get increasingly random depending on my mood. If anyone takes a challenge PM\review so I can check it out. Stick to Canon events for the Majority of your story then if you want branch out but keep it believable. None of my challenges should have Yaoi (boy x boy, Slash whatever) mainly because it is illogical in most fics (doesn't make any sense when written).

(Break)

Challenge 1

Skyland challenge

Start at the first episode and have Mahad have Seijin power of Hydrokinesis. The pairing can be anything but no Yaoi (I'm straight, therefore that is a default, not my problem, if you don't like don't PM about it I will ignore most likely), have him be withdrawn from trusting people outside his family and friends when his powers are revealed, he has them mastered to such a degree he can draw water from plant life (he has been training since he was a child easily a decade of experience, idea from Avatar: Last Airbender).

Challenge 2

Skyland/Prototype X-over

Give Mahad, Mercers abilities (I can't imagine Mercer being anything but badass that is the reason). Have him unlock them along the way. He can't Consume, just to be awkward have them be unlocked whenever you want, he must start with Claws, Musclemass and Shield. Have people act awkwardly when he is around basically making him an outcast when people find out (this is after his Block is attacked). Pairing is Mahad x Dahlia but no immediate ' OMG I love you' have her terrified of what he can do but VERY slowly warm up this includes times when he saves her in your Fic she is still wary of him (Prototype 1 powers only).

Challenge 3

Bioshock 2

Have Delta be revived (overdone I know) from the very First Vita-Chamber and have him search through Rapture for a Ship to the surface but have it so that the Big Sisters he has killed are brought back because they have the same healing abilities as the little sisters but to a lesser degree they can die but not stay dead unless they have no ADAM, so on the surface they can age and have families, have Delta be able to cure them and have Grace house the ones he has already beaten. They view Delta as some sort of impossible to kill monster because of the games events but have it so that the Big Sisters escape Rapture after he has gained their trust and cured them all. It ends when Jack and Eleanor arrive at the beach to see what has come up from Rapture with Delta being taken out of the suit by Tenenbaum at the end.

Challenge 4

Transformers Prime/Prototype X-over

Jack has Mercers powers, again cannot Consume, starts with Hammerfist, Whipfist and Armour (it is revealed during Shadowzone, powers can be from both games) have him disassemble Skyquake to keep Raf and Miko safe but they don't see him do it, have them, the Autobots and Fowler find out during/after Rock Bottom. Pairing is your choice, can be harem with femmes and humans.

Challenge 5

Skyland/Dark Sector X-over

Mahad has the Technocyte Virus (only Dark Sector element) in his arm and has had it since he was a child, cover the right arm in bandages because only he knows about it (he is ambidextrous) he is proficient with the boomerang in the series because it is a weaker version of his Glaive, suffers from constant migraines because of arm (metal being used is your choice but must evolve over time) is revealed during the dogfight at the end of episode 2 of the series by accident by Dahlia and have him be an outcast among the group only listening to Lena or Vector unless it involves a fight. The crew come to accept him after several battles where he saves them using the Glaive and the other abilities his arm has. Pairing is Mahad x Dahlia.

Challenge 6

Skyland/Bioshock X-over

Mahad has the Bioshock Plasmids Incinerate, Electro Bolt, Winter Blast, Cyclone Trap, Gravity Well and Sonic Boom, uses them during the first encounter with Diwan to disable the drones attacking him Cortes and Wayan see him using them and tells the others, causing awkwardness between him and the crew and Lena because he has elemental abilities that aren't Seijin in origin (he can get the powers however you want, you can add more but he must start with those 7) pairing is Mahad x Dahlia x Astrid.

Challenge 7

Huntik/Prototype X-over

Lok has the Claws, Blade, Shield and Armour (he gets the other powers at your discretion, again no Consume) everyone finds out during Into The River Of Secrets (he uses them to destroy the Gargoyle defence mechanism, Defoe still gets Gar-ghoul and continues from there with Lok actively fighting against the Organisations Titans in battle but shuts himself off from the others because he feels like a freak. Pairing is Lok x Zhalia (there are 3 fics with this pairing and only one in the romantic sense).

Challenge 8

Huntik/Ben 10 X-over

Lok gets the Omnimatrix (Alien Force one) and has access to Diamondhead, Big Chill, Heatblast, Echo Echo, Humongasaur, Fast Track, Lode Star, Rip Jaws, Wildvine and Benviktor (Frankenstein one, names I've seen and Thunderstein and Frankenvolt, feel free to make your own) he can also scan titans and transform into organic versions of them. He figures out some of the codes quickly because the watch is like a puzzle so he gets a few more aliens early and can extend the transformation time to 30 minutes instead of 10. Pairing is your choice.

Challenge 9

Spider Riders/Dark Sector X-over

Hunter has the Technocyte virus (constant head-aches plague him, but he is use to them) before he arrives at the inner world and uses it to fend of some Invectids and is attacked by Shadow because he thinks Hunter is a monster. He gets found like Canon but is wearing bandages over his right arm and Shadow (who by that point at least tolerates hunter) keeps it secret if only because Hunter makes him swear on his honour that it is between the two of them. Can be revealed to the others whenever you want, his weapon is absorbed into the arm so he can use it in or outside of his Arachna-Armour, but it is stronger in the Armour. Pairing is Hunter x Corona x Aqune, Shadow gets Venus and Portia. No Hunter getting mutilated or tortured to many Fics like that.

Challenge 10

Huntik/Devil May Cry X-over

Lok has the Devil Bringer because of an incident when he was younger, and is trained to use swords (no guns makes fights boring, slash away like a boss _or_ bang… enemy dead). No Pandora's box, so no ugly frogs. He doesn't know about his inherent invulnerability to attacks that don't involve amputation and he is immune to most spells (Organisation and Foundation) and the Demons are thought of as Titans because of how strong and large they are, Lok can get as many Devil Arms as he want, even bring in Trish or Lady but no Dante Sparda, Vergil or Nero. Pairing is harem with at least four girls, at most eight (with Dante making quips about how he is very lucky/unlucky with each new girl use some female suits for the other chicks but give them personalities or reasons to like Lok, heck include female Titans if you want, just try to make it work).

(Break)

Any chapter I do after this will probably have another 10 challenges and I'll stop at 100 unless people want more.

Review or PM if you take challenges I will include your name in the next chapter and what challenges you have taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenges

Hello again seeing as my previous chapter hasn't gotten reviews and I haven't been PM'ed about anyone taking them I decided more challenges were needed. Same rules as previous chapter. Stick to Canon events and no Yaoi.

(Break)

Challenge 11

Naruto/Lost Planet X-over

Naruto uses Thermal Energy instead of Chakra to power his Jutsu resulting in effects that could be considered a Kekkai Genkai (effects are yours to choose but must involve Thermal Energy). CRA must be invoked and civilian council bashing is a must. Naruto can enter a sort of Meltdown Mode were his Thermal Energy forms an inhuman form to cover him similar to Kyuubi cloak (form is your choice). Pairing is Harem but must contain Fu, Samui and Yugito all age teenagers Naruto's age is your choice but make him a teen at the oldest limit is 16.

Challenge 12

Naruto/Bionicle X-over

Naruto crashes into a cave system after being thrown in during the annual _Fox Hunts_ (I have a great disdain for the person who started them don't care if (s)he is real or not) and finds the Masks of the Toa (6 mask limit, Toa masks only) and they are stored in his Mindscape on separate pedestals. Pairing is your choice (as long as you follow the rules).

Challenge 13

Bleach/Dark Sector X-over

Ichigo has the Technocyte virus (recurring them ain't it?) and uses that along with his Zanpaktou, he obtained the virus a few days after his mother was killed and has his right arm and right upper body constantly bandaged until he reveals it during the fight with Renji and Byakuya as they come for Rukia (Canon events he still loses his Shinigami powers and wants them back) Technocyte has a form all his own in Ichigo's Mindscape (it's Hayden in the full body armour suit, but that is his normal form). Pairing is Ichigo Harem, must include Harribel and Adult Nel (add more at your own volition).

Challenge 14

Bleach/Prototype X-over

Ichigo gets infected with Blacklight by a dying Alex Mercer after his mother is killed, saying "kid, do you want power" Ichigo "to protect, like my name means 'he who protects'" Mercer "well said kid, maybe… just maybe you can surpass me with that kind of attitude" (good Mercer Blacklight incident in NY is over). Ichigo has Musclemass, Shield, Armour and Hammerfist, he can get the others as you wish (Prototype 1 powers only). Pairing is harem must include Dana. (If it seems corny forgive me it is 3AM and I am hopped up on a big Skittles and a 2L bottle of Coke).

Challenge 15

Naruto/Digimon X-over

Naruto gets thrown into a ravine and ends up in one of Orochimaru's labs and finds a creature calling itself Agumon (yes I went there) who is fading because there is no Digital Energy and asks Naruto if he would grant his final request, this request being give his power to one who will use it to protect what they care about. Naruto accepts and Agumon's spirit merges with Naruto's and Naruto can now transform into any of the Agumon/Greymon evolution line only (he is the only Digimon with a… well, family tree of evolutions, he can dark transform into Skullgreymon, BlackWarGreymon and an OC SkullWarGreymon). Pairing is Harem with Fem. Haku, Hintata, Fu, Yugito, Samui, Tayuya, Kin, Fem. Gaara and one of your choice. (In one chapter Naruto must do what Wendigomon does at the end of the Digimon movie "d…DE**STROOOOOOOOOOY", **watch the movie you will understand).

Challenge 16

Bleach/Megaman Star Force

War-rock/Omega-Xis takes refuge in Ichigo's body after his mother is killed by Grandfisher, because Ichigo was still in a daze from his mothers death and War-rock/Omega-Xis promised Ichigo the power to protect his family (this affects his Soul Reaper form he gets War-rock/Omega-Xis' eyes and parts of his armour as well as a secondary blade, make up your own release phrase but it must have something to do with the game and after he is released he stays released like Zangetsu). Pairing is your choice.

Challenge 17

Bleach/Devil May Cry

Ichigo has the Devil Bringer (him being related to any Sparda or Nero is your choice) which is awakened when his family is attacked by Fishbone (he loses the use of his arm when Grandfisher attacks). He gets knocked onto Rukia's Zanpaktou after a brief fight with the Hollow resulting in his transformation into a Soul Reaper. Pairing is again your choice.

Challenge 18

Digimon Tamers/Dark Sector X-over

Takato has the Technocyte virus (I'm generic with the main characters I don't care) while he covers his right hand he still actively uses it to draw and such it just looks like it is wrapped in Mummymon's bandages but new not old It gets revealed during the Ice Devimon fight after Guilmon has smashed his head into the roof he lets loose an attack that knocks the bandages off before Guilmon can blast him. Pairing is Harem, Takato must have a 4 female humanoid virus type Digimon e.g. Lady Devimon, Angewomon, Lilymon (virus type basically make pink to red, green to black and lily's to roses), Kuzuhamon (they can take the armour off opening up a world of scenes involving bathrooms or them getting changed) etc. and 3 human girls e.g. Rika, Alice etc. No constant headaches but his eyes are more crimson coloured then cherry red making him look scary, which is the complete opposite of his personality (exactly the same as the series if a bit more mature except when around the female Digimon). Lemons are a must.

Challenge 19

Digimon Tamers

Takato is a kid who knows all there is to know about Digimon. Virus types anyway. Calumon treats Takato like a big brother and hangs around with him along with Impmon, who hangs around by saying "Takato ain't your average human he smells like a Virus". He attracts several Virus type humanoid female Digimon that he defends from being deleted, by ignorant tamers (everyone has Digimon, only Takato has virus types the girls [again the armour is removable] in his Harem and Guilmon). Takato has a unique D Ark (colours must be Crimson, Gold and Black with Digirunes saying 'He who controls the Hazard'). He doesn't know the Tamers and thinks they are like all the other kids (Kazu and Ryo are being all 'none partnered Digimon should be deleted' and such [yes they are bashed] and Rika just fights to get stronger). Pairing is Harem and Takato is immune to all digital attacks below Ultimate level excluding Guilmons yes I know all the fics I come up with are probably too descriptive but at best use them as guidelines not storylines (Non-Yaoi stays as a rule)

Challenge 20

Bleach/anything X-over

Ichigo has more than two entities residing in his soul he has Zangetsu, his Hollow and others of your choice (this does not give him godlike abilities, just access to whatever weapons the others you include have) you may include characters from whatever franchise you use with it. Ichigo can have a harem, be a one girl guy or no pairings your choice.

(Break)

yes I know all the fics I come up with are probably too descriptive but at best use them as guidelines not storylines (Non-Yaoi stays as a rule).


End file.
